Sending My Love on VHS
by darkluminance
Summary: It is a few days before Harry goes back to school for his seventh year. Petunia sends Vernon and Dudley out for the day, and drags Harry into the TV room with a strange videa tape that was sent by Lily before here death. What does it contain?
1. Tape in the Mail

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other character in the books. I make no money off of this. If I did either... I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.  
  
Summary: It is a few days before Harry goes back to school for his sixth year. Petunia sends Vernon and Dudley out for the day, and drags Harry into the TV room. What is on the video-tape she is holding?  
  
Warnings: May contain spoilers for the 5th book. Petunia Dursley and Harry may be a bit OOC. There might be some Fluff.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic. Sorry if the grammar and structure is bad. Review if you feel like it. Thanks!  
  
'Italics' indicates thoughts.  
  
'So close...' Harry thought as he lay in the grass of the backyard. 'Just four more days and then it's back to Hogwarts.' He smiled. 'Hogwarts. Home.' His smile faltered and became somewhat sad. 'Home.' With a long sigh he started to pick at the grass, pulling it out one blade at a time. Although he had lived here at Privet drive for the last 15 years of his life, it never was truly home for him. He wondered what his life would have been like if Voldermort hadn't taken the lives of his parents that night. Sighing sadly he slowly sat up and made his way into the house.  
  
"Diddykins! Don't forget to tuck your shirt in!" Petunia Dursley reminded her portly son.  
"Yes mum." Dudley whined as he struggled to ties his shoes, as he was having trouble leaning around his large belly. "Mum... Do I have to go? I'm going to miss all my favorite shows on the telly!" A pout settled on his face.  
"But Dinkydums, don't you want to spend a day seeing what your father does for a living?"  
"No. I want to stay here and watch the telly!" He said with as much whine as he could muster.  
"It's father-son day at daddy's work. He'll be terribly sad if you don't go!" Petunia said with the usually sugary sweet voice she used to talk to her son.  
"NO! I want to stay HERE!" Dudley stopped his foot down and crossed his arms.  
Petunia worried her lower lip. "How about this Diddykins, mummy will tape all your shows for you, and then we can go shopping and buy you a new video game. Will you go if mummy does that?"  
Dudley's face screwed up, as if he were thinking very hard. "Ok... but I want two new video games!"  
Petunia sighed inwardly. "Alright Diddy, tomorrow mummy will buy you two new games." She smiled sugary sweet. Dudley grinned triumphantly. "Now finish getting ready."  
  
"Ah! Dudley my boy! I see you're ready to see what a real man does for a living. Excited to be going to work with me today are we son?" Vernon Dursley questioned his son as he joins him and his wife in the sitting room.  
"Of course Father! I can't wait to go!" Dudley lied.  
"Excellent!" He clapped his son on the shoulder. "Let's be off then."  
  
As they made there way to the door, Harry come inside from lying on the grass. He looked at the both of them dressed in suits. 'Uncle Vernon is probably going to work... but why is Dudley wearing a suit?' "Where are you going?" He asked. "Not that it's any of your business boy, but I'm bringing Dudley to father- son day at Grunnings today." Vernon stated. "Ok then." Harry said sarcastically. Pushing past them he went up to his room falling onto the bed.  
  
Petunia stood in the door way and watched as her husband and son backed out of the drive way. "Bye-bye Diddykins! Has fun with your father!" She waved them off happily. As their car turned the corner at the end of her street, her smile faded and was replaced by a small frown. This was the time she had been dreading since she got first got the tape in the mail. In the Muggle mail. It had been sent to her by her sister, Lily. With the VHS tape was a note to Petunia. Actually, it wasn't to Petunia specifically. It was addressed to however had custody of Harry in the case of her and James' death. The note stated that the video was to be played for Harry on his 16th birthday, and that the guardian, whom ever it may be, should watch it too. Petunia knew that Harry's birthday had already come and pasted quite a while ago, but it had taken her a long time to build up the courage to actually tell the boy about it. She wasn't sure why she was afraid to play the tape. Maybe she was afraid of what it could show. Or maybe she was afraid to see a tape that might have her dearly departed sister in it. 'Maybe both.' She didn't care to think about it though. She knew she had to show it to him soon; he was leaving to his freak school in four days. At least today she needn't worry about Dudley or Vernon. Sighing heavily she went into the house and up the stairs to Harry's room.  
  
Harry sat on his bed bored. 'I really should do my summer home work...' "But I don't want to..." he grumbled aloud. He lay down his stomach and twiddled his thumbs. 'Maybe I should write some letters to Ron and Hermione... but I have absolutely nothing to write about...' He gave a frustrated growl and buried his face in the bed. Just then Petunia abruptly walked in. It startled him so much he jumped and fell off the bed landing on hid bum. "OW! Bloody Hell!" He growled again. "Don't you knock?!" He snapped quite a bit more sharply and loudly than he should have. He stood up rubbing his sore bottom.  
Petunia gave him a glare. "Watch you language boy, and don't you dare take that sort of tone with me! This is my home, and I may do as I wish." She scolded him.  
Harry knew he didn't need to raise his voice at her. He actually felt a bit ashamed. "Sorry Aunt Petunia." He had said it so quietly the she barely heard it. To tell the truth, Harry also felt a bit stupid for falling off the bed and swearing in front of his Aunt.  
"Yes, well, you should feel sorry. Using that kind of language. Really..." Petunia crossed her arms and huffed. She stood there for a few moments. Harry began to wonder why she came to his room in the first place. They waited a few more moments. A semi-awkward silence filled the air between them.  
Harry cleared his throat. "Ahem... so... um... what was that you needed, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked her somewhat uncomfortably.  
Petunia snapped back to reality. She was putting it off and she knew it. She ground her teeth and steeled herself.  
Harry was a bit nervous... 'Why in Merlin's name is she acting this way?'  
"Straighten this room up, it's a terrible mess. Then, come down to the TV. There is some thing I need to show you." With that she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry's mind began to spin wild thoughts. 'What on Earth could she need to show me?' He thought dizzily. 'The faster I tidy up, the faster I'll know I guess.' Harry began to whirl wind clean. Grabbing, throwing, stuffing, and hiding every loose thing he could grab. 'That a bit better.' He did one last survey of the room before nearly running out of his room. He stopped himself. 'Wait... Try to look cool and calm about... whatever it is.' He did want his Aunt to get the satisfaction of knowing he was actually excited to find out what she had to show him. Composing himself he walked slowly down to the TV room.  
  
Entering the TV room, all he could see was his Aunt setting in one of the lovely plush chairs holding a video tape. "Sit." She said quietly. Harry sat in the chair across from her. "Do you know what this is?" She asked.  
Harry rose and eyebrow. "Yes... it's a video tape." He said in a confused voice. 'Where is she going with this?'  
"That's not what I mean." She said flustered. "Do you know what is on this tape?"  
"No. How could I."  
She sighed loudly. "This is a VHS that I received in the mail a few months ago. A note also came with it. It said that is was to play this for us."  
Harry just looked at her. "Ok... What, I mean why, er... rather..." He felt a bit exasperated. Why was anyone sending his Aunt a Muggle VHS for him? Who? "Who?"  
Her head shot up. "What?"  
"WHO? Who sent the tape?" Harry asked impatiently. "What did the note say?"  
"Your mother sent it. The note was addressed to whoever should be taking care of you in case of their deaths." She said in the steadiest voice she could.  
"Why did you wait so long to show me?!" Harry asked irritably.  
"The note said to wait until you were sixteen..." She tried to continue but Harry cut her off.  
"I turned sixteen a long time ago!!" He was really irked by now.  
"Don't cut me off! I was about to explain..." her voice dropped. Now she looked a bit nervous and ashamed. Harry saw the look and stayed quite. "I was going to show you weeks ago, but I've been too..." It was spoken so quiet Harry could barely hear her, but he could clearly here her voice break a bit at the end.  
"Afraid?" He supplied softly.  
Her head snapped up at him. She looked angry if not offended. "I most certainly was not afraid! What do I have to be afraid of?" It was plain that she was trying to convince herself more than him.  
Harry felt an odd feeling in his stomach. "Its ok to be scared Aunt Petunia." She let out a soft little sob. It was an odd, surreal sort of feeling. He had hardly ever seen his Aunt show this type of emotion, much less cry.  
"Why should I be afraid or scared to see a tape of Lily?" Her sobbing became a little louder and she put her face in her hands. "Why should I care?"  
Harry was at a loss. Was this really his Aunt that he had known so long? Why did the subject of his mum suddenly strike a nerve for her? Before he realized what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room and put a hand on her shoulder. Petunia spluttered. She looked up at him and sniffed. Harry kneeled beside her and took one hand and pressed it to his cheek. "It's ok." He barely whispered, still not aware of what he was doing. She looked at him like he had grown a second head.  
"What are you doing?" She asked in a slightly confused tone that was just above a whisper. It brought Harry back to reality with a jolt.  
Harry dropped her had and fell back. The tips of his ears and his check started to turn pink. He let out a strained nervous laugh.  
They sat and looked everywhere but at each other for several minutes.  
  
Finally Petunia had enough. "Alright already." Harry looked up at her, from where he was still sitting on the floor. "There's no point in just sitting here. We might as well watch it already." She picked the video up off the floor where it had fallen. Harry took the tape from her and went over the TV and VCR. There was nothing special about the tape or the case. It was just a regular Muggle home video. Harry turned on the screen and the VCR. He put the tape in and pressed play. At first there was no sound, and the screen was just fuzz. Then...  
  
The screen changed into a view of Lily Potter. She stood  
there smiling into the camera. "Hello Harry." Her smile became  
even wider. "Hello my beautiful son." She conjured up a chair  
and sat down. "I don't mean to sound to cliché, but if you are  
watching this, then James and I are dead." She smiled sadly. "If  
you aren't living with Sirius, who being your godfather was or  
first choice, it means that you were entrusted to Dumbledore. I  
hope that he has put you in a happy home. However, that is not  
what this movie is about, my sweet baby boy." She gave the  
camera a little wink. "It's to show you what we were like, how  
life would have been with us, and just how much we love you."  
.....  
  
TBC DarkLuminance  
  
AN: So... any good? At all? I know they were OOC. Forgive me if this really stinks. This is my first fic ever and English is my worst class. Review if you feel like it. I would love it if you would. Have any good ideas for what that home movie should show? 


	2. Waking James and Breakfast

Disclaimer: Harry is a sexy beast and I own every part of his fiiine body………… sigh actually I don't… his fiiine body belongs to JK Rowling. Let's hope she puts it to good use.

Summary: In this chapter we see some of the tape Lily sent to Harry and Petunia.

Warning: None really. I don't think there will be any spoiler… but you never know.

AN: As before, sorry if my spelling/grammar/typing is atrocious. Also, sorry it took me so long to update. No, I'm not dead…just dead lazy. On we go…..

'thoughts'

"speech"

The screen cuts from the smiling visage of Lily sitting in her self conjured chair to a rather rumpled, lumpy bed. The wobbly picture zooms in to the upper most part of the lumps. The lumps begin to squirm, but they still just as quickly. Odd grunts and grumbles can be heard from, apparently, what is beneath the fluffy looking blankets. The camera person walked closer. Subtle, but still rather obvious snoring can be heard.

"Jaaaames… Come on now darling… time for breakfast." Said, what was obviously, the voice of Lily behind the camera.

"Mmmf… ten more minutes..." the lump now known as James Potter grumbled in a sleepy tone.

The camera shook violently and Lily jumped on the bed. "Oh no sleepy head. Get up! We need to finish breakfast before Remus and Sirius show up and eat it all them selves. Well, not so much as Remus but Sirius… that man is a bottomless pit I tell you."

"No."

"Come on. Rise and shine!" She bounced the bed a few times. More grumbling could be heard. A sigh then a quite snicker could be heard from Lily. The blankets were ripped forcefully off of James.

"Egad woman!" James tried to curl up and keep warm.

"James…" Said a slightly annoyed voice.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll rise, but I won't shine." James grumbled as he literally rolled out of bed. He stood and stretched. His already wild hair stuck out at all sorts of directions. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he searched around and found his glasses. "What in the name of Merlin's beard is that?" he queried pointing at camera.

"It's a video recorder." Lily stated as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Vidy whatsit?... Oh let me guess… another barmy muggle toy…"

"Muggle, yes. Barmy, no. They're really quite useful. Oh, and by the way, it's your turn to change Harry's diaper.

James grumbled as he made his way to the bath room.

The screen switches to a cozy looking breakfast table. Lily is sitting at one end, casually browsing through the latest issue of Magical Mum. The camera, now apparently now on a stand, shows most of the room. A few minutes pass. Soon, soft squeals and giggles can be heard. A small happy smile graces Lily's face. The squeal and giggles grow louder. Then, James walks into the room holding baby Harry close to his face blowing raspberries on his belly.

"Mornin' love!" James greeted happily as he gently put baby Harry in his highchair.

"'Bout time you two got here… I was about to send a search party. Thought maybe you got lost in you own home… Knowing you I'd say that would be fairly likely." Lily joked in light cheerful tome.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You know, I'm not sure it'll be good for young Harry here to hear you speak his father in such an unkind way. He's at a very delicate age you know. Could scar him for life." Announced James in a very melodramatic way before he plopped down in the seat across from his wife.

"If anything "scars him for life", it'll be you and your crazy lunatic friends." She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Ha! Those fine chaps are the best influence the boy could ever have."

Lily just snorted. A comfortable silence pervaded as they all ate their breakfasts. All the while, Harry flung little bits of food and managed to get more on his face then in his mouth.

TBC DarkLuminance

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but it's like…. 3 AM here and I have to be at school by 8. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. School is crazy and I'm really lazy (wooo it rhymes). Reviews are great, and they help wink wink, but I'll try so update soon if any one is still interested.

Next chapter: Remus and Sirius come to visit. Hence, madness is soon to follow.


	3. A Break for Vodka

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry… or Snape… or Remus… or… Any of them… but I don't… so don't sue me. They belong to JKR.

Summary: We see some of Harry's and Petunia's reaction.

Warning: There may be some "coarse language" but not much… Oh, and there will be the use of alcoholic beverages.

AN: As before, sorry if my spelling/grammar/typing is atrocious. I have a spell check, but as you know it doesn't always catch grammatical errors and such.

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

Harry hit the pause button on the VCR. He couldn't watch any more. Not right now. He needed a break. It was all a little too much. He stood up. His legs were shaking and he felt light headed. Turning to his aunt, Harry noticed that she was crying. For the first time, he realized that he too was crying. Hastily he wiped away the tears on his face lest his Aunt Petunia see them. Not sure of what he should do, he stood there and fidgeted. Soon enough, however, Petunia stood as well. She wiped her eyes and needlessly smoothed her cloths and hair.

"I don't know about you boy, but I could use a good stiff drink before we watch any more." With out saying any more she turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry gaping at her. "Are you coming or do you need help finding the way?" She questioned from the next room over. This snapped Harry out of his surprised trance. Once he was in the kitchen, he watched as his aunt pulled a hidden bottle of Vodka out of one of the cupboard. Setting the bottle on the counter, she turned to grab two small glass cups. After pouring a generous amount in each glass, she handed one to Harry. Awkwardly he accepted it. For a few moments he merely looked at it and swirled the glass. Tentatively he took a sip. It burned his throat and made him sputter. Petunia smirked and knocked back the entire cup in one go. Harry arched one eyebrow and tried to do the same. He made it about half way through before slightly gagging. Both set there cups down on the counter top and took a seat on the tall bar stools around the small island.

Petunia was looking down at her hand that was tracing the outside rim of her glass. She looked lost in thought. A warm buzz of her alcohol settled over her. 'Dear lord. It was just an average day for her. Lily had that kind of life every day. She was so _happy. _They loved each other so much, she and James. And they both loved Harry so much. Harry was their pride and joy. And what do I do? I make his life miserable and treat him like a pest that doesn't deserve the cloths on his back.' She snickered a little out loud. 'Then I get him partially intoxicated.' Sighing she poured another generous amount of Vodka in her cup. 'Wouldn't Lily just love me now?'

Harry watched in aunt as she poured herself more vodka. 'She looks so sad. I wonder if she misses my mum. I know that they didn't like each other but… still.' With same effort he finally finished his drink. He set it down with out thinking. 'Mum, dad, me. We all looked so happy. What would have happened if they hadn't been killed?' Tear began to slowly leak form his eyes but he didn't notice. 'Would I have grown up famous? Probably not. I'd just be normal. I wouldn't have to live in this damn place. I wouldn't have Death Eaters trying to kill me. My life wouldn't be this fucked up mess. It would be perfect. I would just be normal!' Unknowingly, a soft sob escaped his throat.

After a few minutes of mostly silent weeping, he dried his eyes, finally realizing that he had in fact been crying. Petunia was staring at him in and odd soft way. It was as if she had noticed that he was human for the first time. Harry saw that at some point she had refilled his glass. He downed it all like Petunia had done the first time. He could still taste the strong bitter flavor, but now he was used it. For a few minutes neither did anything but sit silently and exchange glances. Eventually Petunia stood, albeit a bit awkwardly, and put the bottle of liquor back in its hiding spot.

As is they had a silent agreement, both walked back to there original spot in the TV room. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to his aunt.

"Ready?" He asked. Petunia simply nodded. Harry let out his deep breath he had been holding. "Ok. Let's do this." He pushed play.

* * *

TBC DarkLuminance

AN: Ok… I got a few things to say.

First: I'm not dead. Sorry I took so long to update again. I have no excuse. Lord knows I had plenty of chances to write this, I just haven't had the motivation.

Second: sigh I know I said in the last chapter this would be about Remus and Sirius coming to visit, but I thought that it was important to see how Harry and Petunia were at this point.

Third: DON'T EAT ME ALIVE. I know I made Harry say a naughty word and that they are drinking, but hey… That's just the way I would picture Petunia handling stress. She seems like the type that has a hidden bottle of booze in the house…

Fourth: Sorry for the shortness. My friend told me that each chapter I've written seems like it was done by a different author. I can kinda see what she means. Sorry if that weirded any of you out. All I can say is that I wrote the first one while I was sad and angry, the second while I was worried and tired, and the third while I'm in a good mood and wired. Odd.

Thanks for reading. And BTW, the reviews really help. Special thanks to all of you who fed the author!

Next chapter: Remus and Sirius come to visit. (for real this time.)


End file.
